This invention relates to marking compositions.
Traditionally, marking compositions, e.g., highlighting inks, writing inks, and correction fluids, have been provided in liquid form, as solvent-based or aqueous solutions. These solutions suffer from various disadvantages, including drying too slowly or too quickly and settling of suspended pigments. There also are environmental and/or safety concerns caused by solvent use.
Additionally, the use of a liquid marking composition requires that the composition be supplied in a marking pen or other dispenser. Typically pens and other ink dispensers are disposable, creating waste when the ink supply is exhausted.
Certain marking compositions (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,126), and correction compositions (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,502) have been provided as solid wax crayons.